Final Fantasy: The Dark Times
by Chaos Earth
Summary: Final Fantasy 3, Sabin finds his brother has been kidnapped. He goes on a jouney to find him. Humor, Action and Adventure involved. Also, a few new characters.R/R
1. The Letter

Final Fantasy: The Dark Times:Chapter 1  
  
  
  
*Authors note: This is the first chapter to my Final Fantasy: The Dark Times. This is my revision of the Chapter, because origionally there was alot of cursing, and it was total nonsense, so I hope you like the revision!*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A small light flickers in a window. A candle lit on someones table. We notice a pen  
lying beside a piece of paper and envelope. The letter reads:  
  
"Dear Edgar,  
It has been a long time. I have not heard from you in a year or two now, and I'm  
starting to get worried. Is everything alright down there? Well, if you get this or not, I'm  
coming to the castle. Still in the middle of the desert I presume? Ha Ha Ha!!  
Well, See you soon Brother,  
--Sabin."  
  
Sabin never sent the letter though, because he heard some tragic news...  
Edgar had been kidnapped.  
  
Sabin left the town of Narshe and started a hike south to the castle of Figaro. He had never  
imagined the dangers that could be waiting for him. He walked and walked. It was quite  
boring, but he had to make it to the castle. He needed to talk to the gaurds and townsfolk  
to see if he could get any information.  
  
Sabin had been walking for hours now, and was finally getting to the desert. It was  
barren. All he could see were cactai and sand dunes.  
  
Sabin walked into the desert and started to get a little dry on the throat. He opened up  
his flask to take a drink of his water, but there seemed to be none left. He started to feel  
hot, and thought he seen an oasis. As he walked over to it, and went to fill up his flask,  
the oasis started to change. Not like a normal illusion you would see in the desert, but  
different. Sabin took a step back.  
  
Before the oasis had completely formed it's new shape, Sabin had already realized  
what it was. Kefka, in his Magi-Tek Armor.  
"MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!You shall die you worthless piece of rejected crap!!," screamed Kefka.  
"Not in this life time you sick freak!," replied Sabin.  
A glowing light started at the end of Kefka's machine. At the nick of time, Sabin  
lunged out of the way of a Fire Beam, followed by a roll to dodge barely an Ice Beam.  
"Your not gonna get me that easy Kefka!!," hollared Sabin as he felt  
the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He could feel the rage building up inside, he  
could feel all the hatred for Kefka burning at his soul. The pain he was feeling was  
beyond describable. Pain for his brother, because he now knew who had kidnapped  
Edgar.  
"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY BROTHER!!!???!!!," Sabin screamed, near  
breaking his own eardrums.  
Kefka replied in a deep raspy voice, "Wouldn't you just like to know? It's too bad you  
won't live for his FUNERAL!!!"  
Funeral... Funeral... Funeral... The words echoed inside Sabins head, like when a child  
hollars in a cave by the ocean, only it wasn't pleasant. Sabin could feel himself explode.  
"YOU WILL DIE FOR KILLING MY BROTHER YOU PSYCHOTIC FREAK!!!"  
  
As he said those words, Kefka's Armor fired 3 Tek Missles at Sabin. As one flew past  
Sabins head, one flew past his right leg, and at that moment Sabins mighty Aura Beam  
was unleashed to blow away the other missle.  
He unleashed another Aura Beam and watched in slow motion while it made contact to  
Kefka's Magi-Tek armor. Slow motion while the Armor exploded.  
A tear ran from Sabins eye as he watched the burning wreck.  
"I will avenge your life dear brother, whether I have to kill every last Imperial Soldier, or  
die trying."  
  
Sabin turned around and started walking away, but as he did, he heard a cough. A very  
silent sound, but he could distinguish as a cough. He turned around and seen Kefka,  
standing lone, with his sword drawn.  
"I shall not die peasant, but you shall," Kefka moaned.  
At the speed of light, Kefka flew by Sabin, slicing a deep gash into his arm. Blood ran  
down Sabins arm and dripped, speckling onto the hot sand.  
As Sabin turned around to face his enemy, he found the cowardness in Kefka.  
"Not this time!!! You just wait!!," Kefka hollared, "You'll be sorry for messing with  
me Sabin! I am the Lord of Darkness!".  
  
At that, Kefka was almost gone out of sight riding on a chocobo.  
  
"Damn," Sabin said to himself, "Isn't that just a way to end a battle with a long lost foe. Next time Kefka, Next time indeed".  
  
  
*Author's Note: OK, so that is my revision of Chapter 1. It's got less cursing and it's more family appropriate so I can get more people to read my stories! OK, if you like the new revision, REVIEW! Chaos is forever. . .* 


	2. A New Ally

Final Fantasy: The Dark Times: Chapter 2  
  
  
  
*Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy, Squaresoft does. GO BACK TO NINTENDO SQYARESOFT!!! YOU DESERVE BETTER THAN SONY!!!*  
  
*Author's note: This is the second chapter to The Final Fantasy Dark Times. I'm going to make this chapter better, but lay off a little on the cursing. And also, in a review of my first story, someone told me not to introduce Kain. Kain is from FF2. . . Dumbass.*  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
As we left off, Sabin had just been attacked by Kefka, his mortal enemy. He has not yet made his way to Figaro. The desert is taking a toll on our hero, and strange things may happen. . .  
  
"Damn it's hot out here. I wish I had some water. My throat is killing me."  
  
He could faintly see Figaro in the distance.  
"Alright!," exclaimed Sabin, "I'm almost there! Only a few more kilometres! Figaro, here I come."  
  
Sabin walked for about 20 minutes. He could feel his feet start to give way. He fell flat on the ground. Everything went black. . .  
  
Sounds of dancing and joy filled the air. Sabin could not see the details of his current surroundings, but he didn't like it. He felt like he trapped, blind folded, in a Jack-in-the-Box. Everything was dark, but the music, the music. It began to fill his head with beautiful thoughts. Thoughts of the good times. Thought's of when he and his brother were kids. . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
"Stop it Sabin, that's my toy," said Edgar, 'I want to play with it now."  
"But daddy said I could use it, so you have to wait your turn," said Sabin in a rude child voice.  
"WWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH," Edgar started to cry.  
"I'm sorry Edgar," Sabin said quietly, 'Here, you can play with it. I shouldn't have been so mean."  
Edgar stoped crying and looked at Sabin. He wrapped his arms tightly around Sabin and said, "I love you big brother."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Everything started to appear. Sabin felt around him. He seemed to be lying in hay, but as he felt around some more, he felt stone. It didn't feel cold though, rather warm beneath his hand. He felt like he could sleep there forever.  
All of a sudden a light descended over the room. What seemed like disco lights swirled around the walls, flashing different colors. Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, Purple, Orange. . . A literal rainbow of lights flashed and swirled everywhere.  
Now Sabin was scared, because he didn't know exactly what to expect.  
  
The lights stated to dim, then burst and shone all around. Sabin looked around. He was in a cave. It was rather drabby looking, hay was in all the corners. But the thing that confused him most, was something he had seen once before. He remembers these little creatures who had helped the crew during their journeys.  
  
"Yo. What's goin' on man?," said a little white "cat" thing, "Do you remember me Sabin? Come on. It's me! Mog! You must remember?"  
"Yeah Mog," replied Sabin, "I remember now. It's been a long time little friend. What have you been up to?"  
"Well, Sabin, I'm sorry to hear what happened. I was following you all the way from Narshe, and I seen you and Kefka battle. He's such a coward, running away," said Mog in a cheerful little squeky voice, "I bet you could have kicked his ass!"  
"Well, I don't know," replied Sabin, "He was alot faster than the last time we fought him, and alot stronger too."  
"Sabin, this is where I tell you the reason I was following you. I want to help you find your brother. I know he's not dead," said Mog reassuringly.  
Sabin looked at Mog a little weird, then said, "How do you know that? Kefka told me he was. . . gulp dead."  
"He's lying. I. . . well, I was being a snoop. I took a tour through Kefka's new headquarters. He was talking with a rather tall fella. He was all dressed in black. He had a HUGE ax, but, I couldn't quite make out his face. I thought it was shadow at first, but then said NO, It couldn't be."  
"You want to help me find my brother?", asked Sabin.  
"Yes I do," said Mog in a valiant-type bold tone, "Edgar was my friend, and I believe I could help greatly in your quest to find your brother."  
"Thanks alot," said Sabin, "You are a really good friend."  
  
Sabin and Mog walked away and followed paths and tunnels to the opening of the cave.  
  
"I've never seen this land in my journeys," said Sabin, a tad bit confused.  
"No one has ever seen these lands Sabin," said Mog, "Except for the evil forces of the Magi-Knights, Kefka's new army. They've built many camps, and many obstacles. In here is where we shall find Edgar. Here, in the land of Daemonia."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
*Author's note: OK, so that is chapter 2. I didn't introduce Kain, but I thought Mog would be really cool to add, and I can think of many ways to use him as an advantage in my story. Thanks for reading chapter 2, and this story is dedicated to my ex-girlfriend Bara Kuro. Thanks for a good relationship. Chaos Earth out. . .* 


	3. 

Final Fantasy: The Dark Times: Chapter 3  
  
  
*Authors note: I would like to say that I think Chapter 2 went along better than Chapter 1 (which I will be editing, because I think I should tone down on the language to make it more suitable for many ages of readers). I hope everyone likes this Chapter as much as the first 2.*  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
As we left off, Sabin had met Mog after he passed out in the desert. Mog has joined his group, and shared valuable information of Edgar's whereabouts. They enter the new land of Daemonia without a clue of what to expect. . .  
  
"This place looks like it will be a challenge just to get through the first couple of miles," said Sabin, "Let's go Mog!"  
Sabin and Mog started walking on a path into a thick growth of trees and vines. "It looks like we are in a jungle," said Sabin.  
"Well, I think it is only about another mile we will have to travel, at least we haven't found any monsters. I don't know what types of creatures are in these areas," replied Mog, "But there is one place we can go to find a safe spot to rest."  
As Mog told Sabin which way they were going to go, a snort was heard. "Need a Kleenex Sabin?," asked Mog.  
"That wasn't me Mog," said Sabin, "Look out!. . ."  
Sabin grabbed Mog and leaped out of the way as the jaws of a Tyrannosaurus snapped into an oak tree, splintering branches and log in every direction.  
"Jesus Christ!," hollared Sabin as they ducked behind another, but thicker, oak tree.  
"I thought they were all destroyed in the World of Ruin!," exclaimed Mog, "We musn't have killed them, they must have found an alternate route here. . . That's how Kefka got here without me and the rest of the moogles knowing!"  
"So, you're saying that just anyone could stumble in here?," asked Sabin.  
"Exactly," replied Mog.  
"Well, I can tell you this," said Sabin as the Tyrannosaurus' jaws grabbed hold of the tree trunk, jagged teeth missing Sabin's arm by an inch, "We're not gonna get out of here by just sitting around!"  
At that, Sabin and Mog jumped out from behind the tree and looked up at the towering beast of terror.  
"PUMMEL!," hollared Sabin as he jumped at the Tyrannosaurus and punched at super fast speed into the Tyrannosaurus' stomach.  
The Tyrannosaurus let out a monsterous growl. It didn't seem to be affected by Sabin's attack at all.  
Mog started to do his thing. . .  
"Dusk Requiem. . .," he screamed, "BREAK IT DOWN!!!"  
Mog's feet moved at lightning fast fury as he began his dances of the caves. Massive rocks fell out of the sky and crashed through the trees onto the Tyrannosaurus. A gap in the ground opened up, and started to suck the Tyrannosaurus in. It didn't want to go, and it wouldn't leave without a fight. It snarled and napped it's jaws at the two. It clamped his jaws onto Sabin's pant leg and started to pull him down too.  
"SABIN!," yelled Mog  
"I'm not going in too you beast," hollared Sabin.  
Sabin's hair began to turn white and his eyes turned silver, he screamed with rage as he unleashed a mighty Aura Beam right into the Tyrannosaurus' face.   
The Tyrannosaurus' jaw snapped open then shut as it tried to get a grip on something, anything at all to get out of this hole that seemed to be going into nothingness.  
Finally, the Tyrannosaurus was completely sucked in, and the portal closed and dissappeared.  
"Now wasn't that just easy as pie," said Mog in a joking, yet still a little shaken, voice.  
"Yeah, lemon," said Sabin catching his breath.  
Mog gave Sabin a pat on the back and said, "Good Work home boy! Now, as I was saying earlier, if we head north about a quarter mile, then east another half, we should reach a shrine. It says in the Ancient Scrolls of the Moogles. . ."  
Interupting, Sabin asks, "You have Scrolls of the Moogles?"  
"Yes we do," said Mog.  
(Sabin gives a little snicker)  
"NOW," says Mog in a stern voice, "In the Ancient Scrolls of the Moogles, it says that the shrine is inhabited by an evil spirit named Bara Kuro. She has been there for many thousands of years, guarding an Esper. . . The almighty Bahamut.  
"Really," says Sabin, "So all we have to do is kill this "evil spirit" and we get the Esper?"  
"Yup. That's about it," said Mog.  
As they started to walk into the North, Sabin asked, "Is there by happen a bed and bath at the shrine? I mean, I'm getting kind of tired and sweaty, so you know, I need a shower, and. . ."  
Mog just kind of gave a half smile and just kept his mouth shut as they kept walking.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
*Author's note: OK, so. . . did you like this chapter more than the other 2? Oh well, It doesn't matter as long as you still like it. Thanks again for reading along my story so far, and hey, why not post a . . . REVIEW? (Everyone except for Brad or shall I call you Chris D., or NeoBahamut?). I'm sorry, it's just that I don't want YOU criticizing my stories. OK everyone, Chaos Earth is out. . .* 


	4. 

Final Fantasy: The Dark Times: Chapter 4  
  
  
  
*Authors note: OK, I've recieved numerous emails and a few reviews asking me to introduce characters. But one thing is starting to get on my nerves. People keep saying "Don't Introduce Kain", "Kain is Boring". One question for you who wrote that (with no offence meant), Kain is in FF2 dumbass. He just doesn't appear in a FF3 Story, and hopefully, never will.*  
  
Sabin and Mog continue on their journey through the jungle of Daemonia.  
"How much further to the shrine?," asked Sabin.  
"Only about another five minutes or so. We'll be able to tell when we are getting close, because it is said in the scrolls you will hear a faint bongo drum, just very faintly, and the more you try to listen, the harder it gets to hear.", replied Mog.  
"Well, I don't hear anything yet Mog," said Sabin jokingly, but at that exact point in time, he started hearing it. Sabin jumped, scared. Mog expected something like this to happen, and wasn't the least bit startled.  
"We're close", he said.  
Sabin took a few steps ahead, then tripped.  
"Are you OK Sabin?," asked Mog.  
"Yeah I am," replied Sabin in a bit of a choked voice, "But what did I trip on?"  
Sabin stood up and looked around where he had tripped. He noticed a bit of a shine coming from underneath a small patch of moss, "What's that?," wondered Sabin as he cleared some of the moss away. He cleaned it totally off.  
Underneath the pile of moss was something they didn't expect to find. An Esper.  
"It's the esper!," declared Mog, "But where is this evil demon we're supposed to fight?"  
"Maybe its already dead!," said Sabin, "Or maybe it's really scared of us! Ha ha ha!!"  
A sudden darkness clouded the heroes. The last thing Sabin saw was a crooked scythe cut into the ground directly in front of his head on the damp, soft ground.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sabin awoke. He could see Mog tied up in the corner of the room. "A room? Wasn't I just in the jungle?," he thought aloud. "Mog! Are you OK?," he hollared.  
  
Mog twitched a bit, then his eyes opened. They weren't Mogs cute little blue-black eyes though. They were red. A deep glowing crimson. Crimson like the color of blood. . .  
  
"Well Good morning Sabin," said Mog in a deep raspy voice. "Did you have a nice sleep? How were your dreams Sabin?"  
"They weren't as freaky as this one," he muttered. "If this is a dream, I might as well play along with it," he thought to himself.  
"Come untie me please Sabin," said Mog as his eyes turned back to their normal color.  
"What if I decide not to?," he said back.  
Mog replied by saying, "I won't be able to help you fight the creature that tied me up and left me all helpless and defenceless".  
"I don't think I'm going to untie you. I think you're just an evil monster pretending to Mog, and when I untie you, you're going to kill me," Sabin said in voice ringing with some sort of a hidden victory in his own mind.  
  
All of a sudden, a voice yelled from the other side of the room, "It IS a trap!!!"  
Sabin turned around and seen Mog standing in a doorway.  
"I was trying to find you Sabin," hollared the real Mog (or so Sabin thought), "It's like a big maze in here, a labrynth!"  
"Is it really you Mog?," Sabin hollared back.  
"Of course it is! Can anyone break dance as well as I can?," so at that Mog started to break dance. Lights flashed all around, and the sound of the song "STAYING ALIVE" by the Bee Gee's played.  
"OK, You can stop Mog. I believe you!," said Sabin in a rash attempt to stop Mog, because frankly, It was starting to make Sabin mad.  
  
Another voice echoed from a platform that was higher up in the room, "Sabin, It's a trap. They are both figments of your imagination. Bara Kuro is making illusions, trying to get you to fall into her deadly grip".  
  
As Sabin looked up, he seen ANOTHER Mog standing on the platform.  
  
"This has got to be a dream!," Sabin screamed at the top of his lungs.  
  
Another Mog appeared out of the darkness of another door, "It's a trap Sabin!"  
Another Mog appeared on the platform with the other one, another on the ground beside the one tied up, and another one, and another and another.  
  
Sabin spun around atring at all the Mog's, not knowing which one was the real one. He looked into all of theirs eyes, but all were the same color crimson. Each of those crimson eyes atared back at him, and each little moogle face stared back at him and said in the same squeaky little voice, "THIS IS NOT A DREAM SABIN, THIS IS REALITY, AND REALITY SHALL TAKE A TREMENDOUS TOLL ON YOU."  
  
The moogles all seemed to get blurry. Sabin thought his eyes were going on him, but they weren't. The moogles all seemed to start to float. They did. They floated from where they were standing and into the center of the room. A cyclone of colors whirled in the air. Flashes of light emited randomly in the ball of light. The ball stopped spurting light and turned black. Sabin stared at it, wondering what to expect next, but couldn't quite figure out.  
  
A small point started to slice through the ball. It grew bigger. It was the end of a scythe. The ball then exploded into millions of small pieces of rubble. What was left there was a horrifying sight.  
It was Bara Kuro, the evil creature that had made all of those illusions.  
"Where is Mog?!?!?," screamed Sabin at the creature.  
Replying without moving it's lips, (it had no lips. It didn't even have a face, just blank nothingness in the middle of black, oval shaped head), it said to Sabin in it's evil demonic voice, "He is in a safe place. I don't want him though. You, Sabin, are the one I want. . ."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Authors note: So this is the end of the long Chapter 4. If you liked this Chapter, REVIEW, if you didn't, REVIEW ANYWAY! This Chapter, I found, was longer than the others, so I didn't quite finish it, but I'm going to make a new Chapter for the Battle between Sabin and Bara Kuro. Look for it. I think that it will be my best Chapter yet!. Props to Bara Kuro too, because she won't know until she reds this, that I used her name for the evil creature! (laughs), she is an evil creature! (laughs again). You should read her stories. I recommend the story CHAIN REACTION. It's a Gundam Wing story. It's cool. OK, Chaos is out. . .* 


	5. Darkness

Final Fantasy: The Dark Times: Chapter 5  
  
  
  
*Authors note: So we left of with Sabin asking about Mog, but Bara Kuro didn't tell him, so you can probably guess what's going to happen next in my little story. . .*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Tell me where Mog is!," Sabin screamed at the faceless monster, "Tell me right now or I'll kill you!"  
"Why exactly do you want this creature back in your possesion?," Bara asked Sabin.  
"I don't want him back in my "POSSESION", he's my friend, and I don't want anything to happen to him," said Sabin.  
"You are willing to risk your life for this little beast?," it asked.  
"Yes," said Sabin softly, "I am."  
"Well, So be it. If you can beat me, you get your friend back," Bara said, "but if I win, I get your life."  
"Why do you want to kill me anyways?," Sabin asked a little puzzled.  
"Someone by the name of Kefka has awoken me," it went on, "The one who awakens me is given a request, and his requset was to destroy you. . ."  
  
The creatures left hand swung at Sabin, narrowly missing him, crashing into the wall and leaving huge gouges in the stone.  
Sabin picked up a rock and threw it at the monster to see if it would hurt it, but it didn't even glance to where it was hit. The rick bounced off like it never made contact.  
The creature attacked again, this time with the scythe. It made a swing from the right, but Sabin jumped it. The scythe also put a gouge in the wall, cracking parts of the stone wall, small pebbles falling on the floor.  
"Isn't this fun?," asked Bara in a sarcasticly evil voice.  
It swung it's mighty scythe agin from the left, and Sabin ducked it, the scythe missing by a long shot. Sabin stood up, "Is that all you've got?"  
It replied, "I'm just getting started."  
Bara's scythe dissapeared into it's hand. She raised her hands into the air and started to stay still. The light around her dimmed, so dark that all that could be seen were to balls of glowing light. Red light, that Sabin remembered from somewhere else. He couldn't quite put his finger on it. . .  
The darkness started to lighten up, and the shape of Bara was able to be seen vaugely. It didn't look like Bara though. It was more BEAST-like, much more jagged and evil looking. . .  
"Do you remember me???," it screeched.  
Sabin stared in horror as it walked slowly out of the darkness, into the light where Sabin could see Bara's new form, the form she had taken over. . . Atma.  
  
Atma reared it's head back and let out a deafening roar.  
"Come on Sabin," it said, "You could beat Atma with all your friends, can you beat him all alone?"  
  
The massive beast lunged forward at Sabin, smashing it's head through the wall. It went to pull it's head back in, but it couldn't. It pulled and pulled, but it seemed to be stuck.  
  
"Now's the time Sabin," he thought to himself, "If I can attack now, I might stand a chance. Now what do I remember from before? Magic! He has no real physical power without magic!"  
Deep in the back of his head, he could remember a spell.  
RASP. He cast it on Atma.  
The creature growled.  
RASP again.  
Atma seemed to be growing weaker.  
RASP.  
RASP.  
The massive beast collapsed with an enormous THUD. Sabin wobbled on his feet.  
Atma began to shrink, to darken. It's skin changed from a brownish color to a darker brown, then into pitch black. It;s eyes shrunk until all that was left was a black, oval shaped head. It's tail sucked into the back of Bara, as it totally transformed back into it's normal self.  
  
Sabin looked at the limp creature. He stared for a minute. He couldn't understand a few things. Where was Mog? Now that the creature is dead, how do I find out? Where am I?  
  
Sabin turned around and looked at the empty doorcase, hoping to see Mog appear. Nothing. He looked up onto the platform. Nothing. He looked over in the corner. All that was in the corner was some rope.  
  
He didn't want to believe it, but maybe his friend was gone for good.  
  
"He's not gone," said Bara's voice, "But he's not here because you have not yet defeated me!"  
Bara's body floated back into the middle of the room, "You cannot defeat me you foolish mortal! I AM YOUR GOD!!"  
Her scythe formed again from her hand.  
"RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!," Bara let out a ferocious howl, as she swung the scythe in a downward motion. It came in slow motion. The menacing scythe coming down, Sabin knew he had no chance.  
  
Wait. . .  
He felt something in his pocket. . .  
Something hard. . .  
Pointy on the tips. . .  
He pulled it out. . .  
  
THE ESPER! He had totally forgotten about it! He pointed the magicite crystal at Bara, and hollared in a deep voice, "BAHAMUT."  
  
Fire and glowing light seemed to burst from the crystal. A huge Dark blue dragon formed in the bright light. It stood there.  
  
The scythe connected with Bahamut's shoulder, not even phasing him.  
He opened his mouth. The last thing Sabin saw, was a huge ball of flame engulf Bara. Then, the shock hit him too. . .  
  
  
Sabin woke up. He looked around. He was still in the shrine, but he was alive. He did it! He defeated Bara! All by himself, well, the assistance of a giant dragon helped a little.  
He went to stand up, but something seemed to be stuck to him. He looked down at his side.  
  
Mog was curled up beside him asleep.  
"You sleep little friend," he said, "Because tommorow we continue on our journey."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Authors Note: There, the epic battle is over, but keep reading. because there will be anothet one. This Chapter is dedicted to Bara Kuro, because I used her as the evil creature that got it's ass kicked. OK, so Chapter 6 will be on it's way in awhile. Meanwhile. . . You should read some of my other stories. Just look me up in author search. OK, so props to yall who read my story and like it. Also, thanks to Mellisa Morgan who PERSONALLY e-mailed me and said how much she liked my story. Chaos is forever. . .* 


	6. Forest Run

Final Fantasy: The Dark Times: Chapter 6  
  
  
  
  
*Authors Note: Sorry for the wait for this chapter. I've been really busy lately. OK, we left off with Sabin kicking Bara Kuro's ass, then getting knocked out. When he woke up, Mog was beside him. And now, they leave to adventure more, and try to find Edgar. . .*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sabin sat there and waited for Mog to wake up. He was in a really deep sleep. Sabin didn't think he would wake up for hours. He was wrong.  
"Yyyaaaaaawwnnn," yawned Mog, as he blinked his eyes and shook his head, "Where are we Sabin?"  
"We are in the shrine," he said, "I defeated Bara Kuro!"  
"How did you do it? She was near invincible!"  
"I had a little help from Bahamut," Sabin replied.  
"You found it?," Mog asked.  
"That was what I tripped over outside."  
"Good work Sabin, but we should keep going if we want to find Edgar," Mog said.  
"That's a good idea."  
  
The two got up and headed out the big hole in the wall. They were still in tyhe forest, and it was still night out. Everything was pitch black. Sabin picked up a stick. Part of his shirt was ripped from battle, so he tore the piece off and wrapped it around the end of the stick. He still remembered a few minor spells. He never really was one to learn all these spells that everyone else was. He liked using physical force instead. He rememeberd Fire, so he chanted it, and lit the end of the stick on fire. Now they could see.  
Sabin and Mog started walking through the dense forest. It started to clear a little though. They were getting closer to being out of the forest. Mog coughed.  
Another cough was heard behind them. They turned around to see who was there, but they couldn't see anyone.  
Sabin took a step towards the darkness of more trees. He accidently stepped on a fallen branch and made a loud snap. A stood still. He heard a few steps towards them, then a loud snap of a branch.  
Sabin looked at Mog and whispered, "Run".  
Two eyes glowed in the dark, and a voice whispered to them, "Run".  
Sabin and Mog both turned and started to run. Mog tripped in front of Sabin, but Sabin grabbed him and carried him.  
The sound of running footsteps were behind them. Sabin dropped the torch. It sounded like whatever or whoever was behind them dropped something too. Sabin looked behind him where the torch had been dropped. The torch went out as someone jumped over it.  
Sabin ran again, still holding Mog. He could barely see, but there were patches where the moon was shining through the trees. He seen ahead a brighter light, but still moonlight.  
He continued running, and continued to hear the running steps behind him. The clearing was close. He ran out into the clearing. It was a vast field. He could still hear the running behind him. He jumped beside a tree where he couldn't be seen. As the person ran out of the trees, Sabin stuck out his foot.  
The person caught the foot and tripped smashing it's face into the ground. All it said was an "Ough" of pain.  
Sabin set Mog down and walked over to the crumpled body.  
"Who are you?," Sabin asked.  
"Who are you?," it asked back.  
"I am Sabin, and this is my little friend Mog," Sabin replied.  
The person on the ground turned around and said to Sabin in a weird high-pitched voice, "I am Sabin, and this is my little friend Mog."  
"Do you think you're being funny?," Sabin asked getting a little angry.  
"Do you think you're being funny," it asked back.  
"I'm gonna kick your ass if you don't stop it," Sabin said very angrily now.  
"The person simply said back to Sabin, "I'm gonna kick your ass if you don't stop it."  
Sabin was furious now. He grabbed the fallen ferson by the chest of his robe and pulled him up. This person was wearing very weird clothes.  
Nothing Sabin had ever seen before.  
Sabin pulled back his fist, and as he did, he yanked the persons face into the light.  
Sabin was just about to punch their face, when Mog hollared, "STOP SABIN! I KNOW THAT PERSON!"  
  
Sabin looked at Mog, and let go of the person.  
"Sabin," Mog said, "This is Gogo."  
"Who?," Sabin asked.  
"Gogo," Mog said, "Gogo has lived on Triangle Island for years."  
Gogo whispered to Mog.  
"Gogo says it's island has been destroyed by a huge beast from the sea."  
"What could it be?," Sabin asked.  
Gogo whispered to Mog again.  
"Gogo doesn't know, but it says he had a feeling that it was somewhere in here," Mog said for Gogo.  
"Well, Gogo, since you are here, we can help you, if you help us," said Sabin offeringly, "We help you defeat the beast that destroyed your island, and you help us find my brother who has been kidnapped by Kefka."  
Gogo whispered to Mog again.  
"Gogo said OK, that it'd help," said Mog.  
"How come you keep reffering to Gogo as "IT", and not He or She, and why can't Gogo just talk out to me too?," Sabins asked a little offended.  
"Well," said Mog, "Only two people know who Gogo is, and Gogo want's to keep it that way."  
"Who all knows?, asked Sabin.  
"I know," said Mog, "And I'm sorry, but I can't tell who else."  
"OK," said Sabin, "Then let's keep going. The longer we stand around, the less time we have to find Edgar, because who knows what Kefka is thinking of doing."  
"Right!," said Mog.  
  
Sabin and Mog were now more sure that they can do this, with the mimicing powers of Gogo on their side, they are one step closer to reaching their goal. But now that they have Gogo, they must help, so this might slow them down.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Author's Note: Thanks for all you people who actually read this and are keeping up with my story. I really appreaciate the great reviews I've been getting, and it shows that people like my writing. I hope you like this chapter, and don't forget to check back every couple of days to see if I have a new chapter up yet, and also, you should read my Final Fantasy Debate Club story. Me and the FF3/6 characters argue and debate about different things that are absolutley useless, and people don't really care about. Overall, I think it should do pretty good.  
~Chaos is forver. . .* 


	7. Field of Dreams

FINAL FANTASY: THE DARK TIMES: CHAPTER 7  
  
  
  
  
  
*Author's Note: I know it's been a while since I put up a new chapter. . . I hope no one has stopped reading because I was going through what you call a writers block, and I needed some new material for my story, so here it is. . .*  
  
*Authors Note 2: Oh yeah--- We left off with Mog and Sabin having a wild dash throught the woods being chased by someone, and it ended up to be Gogo. A beast destroyed Gogo's island, so in return for helping Sabin and Mog find Edgar, it wants them to help destroy the beast.*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
The three friends walked through the open field.  
"How far do we have to go?," complained Sabin.  
Gogo whispered to Mog.  
"About 7 hours north-east," Mog said.  
"WHAT!?!?!?!," Sabin exclaimed.  
"Yup, that's what Gogo says," said Mog.  
  
The three walked and walked. It was a boring walk. Occasionally Gogo would whisper to Mog, and Mog would tell Sabin how much longer they had to walk.  
About 5 hours into the walk, Sabin got tired.  
"Let's take a rest," he said.  
"Yeah, me and Gogo are about to collapse," Mog said.  
They all sat down in the high grass.  
Gogo fell back into a deep slumber.  
  
"He, or she. . . or whatever, Gogo, really snores loud," said Sabin.  
"Yup," said Mog silently as he leened back into the grass.  
Mog could just barely be seen because the grass was so tall. It seemed to have gotten a lot thicker since they had left the woods. Strange.  
"Well Mog. . .," Sabin started, then noticed Mog was fast asleep too.  
Sabin decided he would take this opportunity to have a little sleep himself. He lied back into the grass and dozed off. . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey brother?," asked Sabin, "How come all the girls like you?"  
"I don't know Sabin," replied Edgar, "Maybe it's my modesty?"  
"Ha ha ha," laughed Sabin, joking, "Funny!"  
"Ha ha ha," Edgar joked back, "Maybe it;s my charm? Ha ha ha!"  
Sabin and Edgar finished getting their stuff packed.  
"All ready to go?," asked Sabin?  
"No, not quite, I just need to pack a few more things. . ." said Edgar.  
"OK, but don't bring too much, we're only going on a hike in the mountains," said Sabin.  
Edgar packed some more provisions into his bag. "All set," he said.  
Sabin and Edgar walked side by side out of the Figaro castle.  
They marched across the desert and to the mountain range.  
"Someday, we'll climb to the top," said Edgar, "We will be the first."  
"That day will come," said Sabin.  
The two started climbeing. They climbed for quite a while, and it was starting to get a little cold. Sabin rubbed his own arms.  
"Here brother," said Edgar, "Have my extra coat to keep you warm."  
"Thanks," Sabin said, accepting the coat from Edgar.  
"I packed it in case you needed one," Edgar replied.  
They kept hiking up the mountain. They were further up now, and it was getting harder to see.  
"Maybe we should head back?," said Sabin.  
"No way, let's go for the top today!," said Edgar, "We can make it!"  
Sabin went along with it, because well, his brother is the king.  
They kepy going and it kept getting colder and colder, but then, for some reason, it started warming up.  
"What's going on?," asked Edgar.  
"Hold back, let me go ahead," said Sabin.  
Sabin took a few steps forward, but then got knocked back.  
Red lights glowed from the front of whatever it was.  
Edgar jumped out of the way as a Fire Beam blasted through the snow.  
"MAGI-TEK ARMOUR!!!," screamed Edgar, spitting snow out of his mouth.  
"Edgar!," hollared Sabin, jumping back up to his feet, "Stay down!"  
Edgar obeyed his brother and stayed down.  
Sabin jumped at the soldier riding the armour.  
Sabin pinched him in the face, but the soldier punched back, knocking Sabin into a snow bank.  
"You are going to pay for that," said Sabin.  
The soldier unleashed another fire beam. It cut through the snow.  
Edgar looked over, as the beam seemed to cut through Sabin.  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!!," he hollered.  
The steam from the snow dissapeared, and Sabin wasn't there, he was beside the hole.  
"Missed me," said Sabin to the soldier.  
Sabin stood up. He felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Rage and fury filled his body. He felt like killing.  
He jumped at the soldier, and did the BUM RUSH around and around, pummeling the soldier into submission.  
Sabin landed on the ground beside Edgar.  
"You saved my life again," said Edgar, "What would I do without you brother?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sabin woke up.  
"That was weird," he thought, "I haven't thought of that in years. . ."  
Sabin lied back and stared into the cloudy sky.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Author's Note: Thanks for reading. This may not have been a very long chapter, but I hope you keep reading and I hope you like this. Don't worry, I'll have a good action-packed, excitement-filled, thrill-seeking chapter up soon. Thanks, and please read some of my other stories, like THE DRUNKEN POKEMON FIGHT. Chaos is eternal. . .* 


End file.
